Jealousy and Betrayal
by Apyros
Summary: Suddenly, Harry seemed to be in the limelight and Ron was in the background yet again. Jealousy became hatred, and Ron would give anything to get Harry. Anything... (especially with Voldie's mental prodding ;) ** Please check it out! :)**
1. “Dudley went to fat camp? Hahah...

1a ~o~~Revised (It now actually has a plot! And it's much better. Plus, this is an HTML version, so there isn't the stupid /'s, it's already italicized!)~~o~   


It was another year at Hogwarts-- their seventh year to be correct. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in their usual compartment and talking about their summers. 

"You should have seen Dudley this summer. Uncle Vernon finally sent him to a fat camp," Harry said, breaking into hardy chuckles (his voice had changed his fifth year and he was a whole foot taller now). Ron snorted with laughter. 

"I can't believe they actually did it! It must have been those warnings the doctor sent about being wider than you are tall..." Harry said. 

"Maybe it was because buying those custom knickerbockers every month were becoming too expensive. I heard that they only made ones that big in America," Hermione said, setting down her book for the first time that hour since the train had left platform 9 ¾, "they would have to send them overseas just for Dudley." 

"You bet. Aunt Petunia had to get a job at that flower shop just to pay for them. You should see him now, he's lost over a hundred pounds and he's still wider than he is tall. They made him /exercise/ and only fed him oatmeal!" Harry and Ron both broke into laughter again at the prospect of Dudley trying to touch his toes. Hermione gave them both a raised eyebrow. "Hey, at least the kids trying," she said reasonably, shrugging a shoulder. 

"Hardly," Harry replied, "Aunt Petunia went wild and started sending him cakes and candy when she found out they were feeding him oatmeal and were making him work..." 

"But that's what their supposed to do!" Ron nearly yelled. 

"I know, but she couldn't let *and Harry mimicked his Aunts high voice* 'poor Dudders dear' starve!" A whole new wave of laughter hit them, Hermione joining this time. 

"Wow, this is going to be a great year!" They all agreed and continued to talk about their summers, a light rain falling silently against the windows. 

---O>->->-> 

The Hogwarts Express pulled into the Hogsmead station and the students began to file out of their train carts and into the carriages. A light rain still mingled in the air and gloomy clouds covered the surrounding mountains. Harry, Ron, and Hermione grabbed the nearest carriage and soon began the journey up to the castle. Draco hadn't "visited" them yet, but that was to be expected as Draco had 'somehow' managed to apply for an Apparation test and had 'somehow' passed (undoubtedly his father's doing). Crabbe had failed his N.E.W.T.S. his fifth year and had been held back for a year, eventually dropping out. Goyle was actually passing with a high grade and had become one of the best students at potions, God knows how. With a small jolt, the carriages stopped. They had arrived at Hogwarts. A familiar voice rang out through the hustle and bustle of the crowd. 

"First years this 'a way!" Hagrid boomed, his great figure outlined against the quickly darkening sky. After much shoving, the trio managed to navigate the commotion and arrived at the great front doors, Mrs. McGonagal leading the way. Quickly seating themselves, they began to scan the staff table. Ginny came and sat next to Hermione and the two began a heated discussion. Ginny had changed a lot since her first year and was now a mature and fairly attractive young lady. 

"I can't believe we haven't had a stable Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in seven years!" Ron began, "and that last guy, Mr. Bernulie? He didn't even last six weeks..." He let a sigh escape and shook his head. 

"Jeeze, I know." Harry agreed, seeming to be quite used to the subject. "Hey, is that the new Defense teacher?" Harry pointed to a slim, young woman sitting towards the end of the staff table. 

"I think it is... Ms. Mariban, right?" 

"Yeah, either that or Mr. Calverak. The Herbology position was open, remember? Mrs. Sprout retired after all those Hugvanders nearly killed her. She was getting old too." 

"Mmm...Yes, uh huh..." Ron agreed, not really paying attention. He was watching Ms. Mariban chat with Professer McGonagal, glazed eyes fixed on her face and a smile playing on his lips. 

"Hey, you better not let Hermione catch you looking at her like that." Harry smirked and ducked the light punch Ron swung at his shoulder. 

"Hah," was all Ron said and went back to scanning the table. 

---O>->->-> 

Voldermort sat on his high throne, a smirk playing on his lips. He had made the final preparations for his plan and now everything could begin. "Wormtail, bring me the book," he said. Worm tail nodded stupidly, then fetched the book for his master. He set it onto the pedestal in front of the throne, opened it to where a ribbon was wedged in between two pages, then stepped back. Voldermort rose from his seat and walked up to the pedestal. He placed his hands on either side of it and scanned the text for what he was looking for. "Ah, yes…" he muttered to himself. "Perfect…" He turned to Wormtail. "Get the cauldron. We'll need one of the largest ones. Fill it with the mix," he ordered. Wormtail took off to a back room and (after much load grunts and scrapping sounds) came back, slowly dragging a huge cauldron behind him. It was the same cauldron that had resurrected Lord Voldermort three years ago. Wormtail shifted the cauldron so that it rested to the left of the pedestal, his silver hand momentarily glinting in the light. He magic-ed a fire underneath the cauldron and began to fill it with sacks of an unknown powder (which he had also gotten from the back room). He carefully stirred the powder, watching as it slowly liquefied and melted into a plasma-like consistency. He was watchful not to breathe in the powder or the fumes of the potion. Soon the potion came to a roaring boil, and Wormtail looked to Voldermort for further instructions. 

"Prodo tui amicus invitus," Voldermort began, his eye sparkling red with malice and anticipation of evil doing. Wormtail continued to stir the potion, nervously glancing up at his master in regular intervals. "Continuo diabolus," Voldermort continued as the potion turned an acid green color, "Acceptus pravus, proditor placet claro" and here he paused and gestured for Wormtail to add something else to the potion. Wormtail's searched through his robes till he found a small, unmarked glass bottle with dark gray blobs inside it. He popped the cork on it and dumped the contents into the potion. The splashed as they hit the surface and he jumped out of the way to avoid the splatters. One drop hit the stone floor and sizzled until it had burnt a small hole into the rock. "Tui officium trucido," Voldermort said. He again stopped, but this time to fumble through his own robes to find something. He pulled out a small, thin box and set it onto the pedestal, opening it in the process. He pulled out an old, snapped and chipped wand. In the dull light, you could barely make out the word "Weasley" magically engraved on the bottom of the wand. Voldie smiled his cruel smile. Ron should have given his broken wand back to Olivander's and properly disposing of it, instead of just trashing it when he got a new wand his third year. "instituo-ui-utum cruciatus!" Voldermort finished the curse and threw the wand into the potion. It dissolved into the bubbling mess and soon the potion began to evaporate. It soon became just a vapor cloud that twisted and turned in an almost playful manner while it waited for instructions. 

"Go to the boy and do your duty," Voldermort told the cloud. It flew out the crack under the door and disappeared into the night. 

-o-o-o-o-   


The could traveled for miles, searching for the right place it had been instructed to go. It spotted the castle in the distance. A little while later, it was there at the castle. Now it just needed the right room. Almost there…   


---O>->->->   


Ron Weasley was startled awake by a strange sensation. He had been in the middle of a snore when he had suddenly woken up. He looked around the room, but everyone else was asleep. He felt dizzy, and his pajamas were covered in a cold sweat. He didn't really notice though and shrugged it off, 'probably just ate too much at the feast…' he though and eventually returned to sleep.   


---O>->->->   


The next day, Harry woke with the morning sunlight in his eyes. He covered his face and groped for his glasses on the bed stand. After putting them on, Harry realized that Ron had already left their dorm. 

"Oh, no. Not again..." He mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and started getting dressed. It was Saturday and everyone else in the dorm was still asleep. He trotted downstairs, knowing what to expect. 

"You guys, quit it already..." He told Ron and Hermione, whom were making out in the common room. 

"Oh, hi Harry," Hermione managed to say before Ron had sealed her lips again, limiting more speech. 

"Please stop..." Harry groaned, averting his vision. Of course, like always, they did nothing of the sort. If anything, they got more involved, and were soon so into their activity that Harry had to leave the room in fear of gagging. He knew they never did anything more than hug and kiss but still, it wasn't a pretty site. About ten minutes latter, he reentered the common room, relieved to find them playing chess and not skamming. 

"So Ron, have you figured out what Ms. Mariban teaches?" Harry asked. 

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." 

"Told you so!" They both laughed. Ron beat Hermione at chess, but she put up a valiant fight. She had got him in check once, but he moved his knight and within three moves had checkmated her. They were soon too hungry to continue playing and all three went down to breakfast in good spirits. They were soon thwarted, however, by none other than Draco Malfoy. 

"Going somewhere, Potter?" He sneered. 

"Yeah, to breakfast," Harry said slowly, "B-R-E-A..." 

"Shut up Potter, I know how to spell." Malfoy said, glaring. 

"Oh really? Can spell this word? J-A-C-K-A-S..." 

"I said shut UP Potter," he yelled, an angry glint in his eye, although is expression didn't change. 

"Why don't you make me, little rich boy?" Now Draco was pissed. He lunged at Harry, temporarily forgetting about his wand. Hermione, on the other hand, had not forgotten, and cast the full body bind cruse before Malfoy even got close to Harry. Draco hit the ground hard. With an audible crack, he broke his outstretched arm. If he hadn't been under the whole body bind curse, a most horrendous scream (probably girl-ish) would have been issued and likely would have been followed by a string of particularly nasty obscenities. 

They then left the helpless and very angry Draco behind them and proceeded to breakfast. Harry couldn't help but notice Hermione and Ron holding hands. 

"Do you two always have to do that?" He muttered. They let go, looking embarrassed (which is surprising, considering they just made out in the Griffendor common room). Harry couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Maybe he was just missed Cho a lot. He couldn't tell. 

"It's alright. You can hold hands until we get to the table. Then no goo-goo eyes, or I'll throw some cereal at you two!" He said in mock sternness. They all laughed and sat down. 

"Hey Harry," Neville said from further down the table, "What classes do you have first?" 

Harry then realized that he needed to pick up his schedule. Neville left to ask Dean the same thing while Harry passed by the stack left on a table near the main entrance and sifted through it. He found his, Ron's and Hermione's and was about to return to his friends when an idea struck him. He sifted through the pile till he found "Malfoy, Draco" and, whipping out his wand, he quickly cast a rearranging spell -royally messing up Malfoy's schedule. He put it back in its place between "Mack, Deryl" and "McGraph, Thomas". He took a quick peek around him, making sure no one had seen him, and went back to his seat. 

He sat down and watched as Malfoy, now freely moving and sporting a green slime on his arm, come into the Great Hall. He started to grin like an idiot. Draco cast a look of pure venom at him, but Harry just grinned back and waved. Draco then scanned the Hall for the small table by the door and walked briskly too it. Harry started to laugh softly to himself. Ron and Hermione paid no attention, as they were busy looking at each other. He was tempted to throw a spoonful of cereal at them, but was too busy waiting for Malfoy's reaction. 

He got just what he wanted a minute later as Draco pulled his schedule out, looking at it as he walked to the Slytherin table. He stopped dead in his tracks. Harry couldn't suppress his laughter any longer and let out a huge guffaw. Furrowed his brow, and then made a very angry bee-line for the Griffendor Table. He stopped right in front of Harry and waved the schedule in front of him. 

"What the hell are you playing at, Potter?" He demanded, positively shaking with fury. 

"I don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy," he replied smoothly. 

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," he was flinging spit in Harry's face as he talked, "You can't expect to get away with this you know!" Draco pointed to his schedule, which now read, 

"Malfoy, Draco   
Classes Time   
1. Hell (must go and stay there) 8:00   
2. Go punch own head (2x) 9:30   
3. Try to fly without wings 10:45   
4. Chop off own right arm 11:35   
5. Lunch- eat from toilet 12.30   
6. Enter Forbidden Forest (never   
come back) 1:56   
7. Marry Prof. Snape 3:00 (sharp)   
8. Give /all/ money to charity 4:00 " 

"You can have your classes changed if you ask the teache...." WHAM. Draco punched Harry right in the eye and took off running. 

"You little..." Harry started, but was held back by Ron and Hermione. 

"Don't push your luck, Harry. He's a dangerous guy to mess with, no matter how fun it is..." Ron was saying, but was cut off by an approaching Professor Snape. 

"Starting a fight now, are we Potter?" He sneered, his face reaching unimaginable ugliness. 

"No, sir. Malfoy was ..." 

"You will address students by their first name, Potter," he said, his nostrils flaring. Harry would have given anything to point out that Snape wasn't following his own rule, but he knew better. 

"Yes, sir" he said, managed to say without showing his anger. 

"Don't give me lip, boy!" He bellowed. Harry was completely confused at Snape's attitude. Why was he so angry today? His own anger grew at Snape for getting involved in this. 

"Well then you better beat my face in like Malfoy did, so I can't give you any!" Harry yelled right back. He glared at Snape, noticing that Snape's arm move back slightly, as if he had almost considered doing that malicious thought. Then he noticed look of pure delight flash across Snape's face. 

"Expulsion!" He nearly whispered with bitter asperity. "Follow me, Potter." Harry gulped with dread and the knowledge that it was likely to be for real this time. Last year, he had inadvertently caused the complete demolishment of Miss Trelawny's classroom. He hadn't know that the heavy perfume in the classroom was combustible when exposed to the fumes of a hair lengthening potion, and (being extremely bored) had brought out his cauldron and started his potions homework. (Boom!) Luckily, no one was hurt (only a few hair cuts were needed), but he had to clean up the mess and pay a heavy fine (thanks to Snape). Harry marched glumly to the Headmaster's office. He was barely aware of Snape giving a (very twisted) version of what had happen (in which Snape claimed Harry had turned Draco into a newt [*I got better...*] and had broken Malfoy's arm when Draco had just wanted to shake hands...). Albus Dumbledore dismissed Professor Snape and assured he would give Harry the proper punishment. 

"Harry, what happened? I know Professor Snape tends to exaggerate the situations, especially when you are involved," here his eyes sparkled kindly, "however, something must have happened to give you a black eye, and Mr. Malfoy a broken arm." Harry looked at Dumbledore, noticing how much older he looked now. He told his story, including his and Draco's fight in the hall. Had Dumbledore chose to be aggressive (using his special aura of power) he would have to look almost up at Harry, he had grown so much. 

"Well, I can see that you both have already had your punishments, what with Mr. Malfoy and his arm, and you with your eye. I normally would suggest you visit Mrs. Pomfrey, however, there is not much she can do for bruises." With that, Professor Dumbledore bade Harry goodbye and resumed his study of his office's ceiling (twiddling his thumbs in the process). 

---O>->->-> 

Like it? Like it? Please review, I'm extremely new at this :). Thx Ash for editing. (By the way, "skamming" is a slang term meaning to make out, just so you know...)   
  



	2. In which Ron takes off his shirt...

2a   
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` 

Ron sighed for the third time in ten minutes. They were going to be late to Charms, thanks to Harry. 

"Can't you hurry up at all," he said, exasperated. 

"Just one more minute Ron," Harry was saying. Harry was waiting for Cho Chang to pass by him. She turned a corner and appeared before them. Harry walked up to her, sneaked a kiss on her cheek, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. 

"Oh, stop it, we're going to be late," she said, playfully pushing him away. Cho continued down the hallway, Harry at her heels. 

"Oi," Ron said quietly, sighing a fourth time. He stood where he was, looking at the two. Harry had everything; it just wasn't fair. Sure, Ron had Hermione -she was great- but Cho was only the hottest girl in the school. Not to mention that Harry was the new Quiddich captain after Katie Bell had left (earning the team a smashing win over Slytherin last year). Life wasn't fair. 

"Are you coming in with us, Ron?" Harry ask, turning back to look at him. They were at the door now and about to enter the classroom. 

"Sure..." Ron replied, but Harry missed his sarcastic tone.   


--{=}>->->   


Harry was worried about Ron's behavior lately. All during Charms, Ron had pretty much ignored Harry and hadn't laughed at all when Harry charmed his fruit to dance on the table (they were supposed to make the apples peel and cut themselves into slices). Ron and Hermione were still on good terms, he thought to himself, so that couldn't have been it. Was he not feeling well? He looked just fine at lunch... 

"Ron, are you feeling ok?" He asked later in the common room. Ron was drawing something on a sheet of parchment, balancing it on his knee. He quickly covered it up when Harry spoke. 

"Yes. Fine." Ron said curtly, his eyes slowly narrowing. 

"Oookay..." Harry left Ron and went back to his transfiguration homework.   


--{=}>->-> 

Ron was still doodling on his "Harry's-multiple-and-quite-greusom-deaths" parchment when Hermione came up to him. 

"Hey, Ron!" She looked excited about something. She walked/ran over to where he was perched on the edge of the common room table. 

"Why are you so excited," he asked. 

"Haven't you heard," 

"Heard what?" 

"That there is going to be a student swap program next semester," she said, rolling her eyes. 

"Oh." 

"Do you think I should go?" 

"No! You can't go! Please, I would miss you too much..." 

"Oh, Ron, it'd only be for three weeks..." 

"A lot can happen in three weeks." he said cynically, glancing at his drawing, remembering how Harry had angered him (*unintentionally, though Ron didn't see it that way*) that morning. A slightly demented grin played on his otherwise handsome freckled face. 

"Like what?" She asked, confused by his cynical tone and strange expression. 

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." he said, snapping back from his vision of Harry being eaten by a dragon. Hermione gave him a look of concern. 

"Ron, are you feeling alright today? Harry was saying..." 

"Oh?! Yes, what was Harry saying?" he said, suddenly angered. 

"Uh...nothing Ron..." 

"Nothing my foot. What... did... he... SAY?!" he said, his voice rising with every word. 

"He was just concerned, Ron, like I am. I..." 

"HE is concerned about ME? The great Harry Potter is concerned about his petty little 'friend'?" Ron was indignant. "What is his problem, anyways? Ever since they made him Prefect, he's been a snotty little...." 

WHAP! Hermione had slapped him right across the face. "He has done NOTHING of the sort! You, of all people, should..." But she was unable to finish, as Ron had already dashed up the boy's staircase, parchment in hand.   
  


--{=}>->->   


Ron flung himself onto his bed, trying to choke back tears. They weren't so much as from the pain, as they were for the sense of betrayal. Why did she have to defend Harry? Couldn't she see how Harry had been bragging about everything? How he had rubbed all his accomplishments in Ron's face? 

"Ron?" a tentative voice called. He quickly wiped his tears on his pillow. He turned to see Hermione. He was somehow angered with her, blaming her for Harry's God-like properties and nack for perfection. 

"Go away. You're not wanted here." 

"I'm sorry Ron. I know Harry is always at the center of attention, but that isn't always a good thing you know..." Ron just "humph"-ed and turned away, hoping she wouldn't notice his red and puffy eyes. 

Hermione continued. "You know Harry doesn't do it on purpose. He hates it when people ask for his autograph and when they stare at him like they do..." But Ron wasn't listening. He was now remembering how many times he had be late, just so Harry could sign photographs of himself. 

"Ron. Listen to me. I know what your feeling. I feel it too, every time I see his name in an article, in a book, or on one of those trophies..." She then spaced out for a minute or so, lost in her own thoughts. But Ron was now in control of himself and realized his selfishness. He looked at her, across form him on his bed. She snapped back to reality, gazing into Ron's eyes (as he was to hers). A mutual understanding of long suffering was made and sympathized with. 

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. He just gets me so worked up..." He pulled her into a tight embrace. 

"I know, Ron, I know..." They fell asleep in each other's arms.   


--{=}>->->   


Ron awoke to a familiar, gleefully taunting voice. 

"Have a nice rest? Or were you two up all night?" Harry teased. Ron and Hermione were still in each others arms. 

"Why would you care? Because you can't get any?" Ron shot back, irritated at having being woken up, and especially since it was by him. An angry glint crossed Harry's eye, but he was interrupted by Hermione's waking. She looked wildly around her, confused at waking up in Ron's arms and in the boy's dormitory. 

"Don't worry, 'Mione. Nothing happened." Ron began saying, smoothing back her frizzled hair from her face, his anger forgotten. She pushed away from him. 

"Like anything would, Ron," she said reprovingly, standing up and stretching. She finally noticed Harry. 

"Oh. Morning Harry..." 

"Hello, Hermione. You look wonderful this morning..." he started saying. Of course this wasn't true, as her hair was in a tangle and she was still bleary eyed from sleep, but Ron didn't care. He jumped across the bed and straight at Harry, who didn't know what hit him. Ron had acquired quite some muscle from working out all summer (and man, did his stomach show it..... *ahem* where were we now?) and his punch right at Harry's forhead had knocked him out cold. Ron was delighted at having released all his anger this way. He could get to like it... 

"No," he chided himself out loud. He had just knocked out his best friend. That is a very bad thing to do, especialy if you enjoyed it. Hermione just started at Ron for a full minute. 

"Uh.... shold we just leave him there?" she finally said. 

"I guess so. He doesn't have class until 10:00 on Tuesdays...." And with that they left Harry --back eyed and possible concussion 'n all.   
  
  
  


-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=- 

Hehe that shirt part wasn't real :o) it was metiphorical (I bet I spelled that wrong...). It was supposed to mean finally admitting he was jealous or something.... I wish he would take off his shirt though... ;) there's always next chapter.... 

PLEASE REVIEW!!! Flames are ok, too if you tell me how I can fix it...   



	3. In which Ron becomes increasingly handso...

3a Ron and Hermione walked to their Transfiguration class, holding hands. Hermione was glad that Harry wasn't there to criticize them. That got so tiring. She was also strangely satisfied that Ron had kicked Harry's butt, though she hadn't expected it. She liked Harry and all,but it was annoying to have a celebrity for a friend, even though he was the nicest guy. Why, she didn't know. Probably because you were always pushed out of the way and no one seemed to notice you. She didn't like to be noticed, usually, but she hated to be pushed out of the picture completely. Ron could have told Harry to stop being so famous and perfect, but somehow she liked his first idea much better. They continued holding hands, even when they say down. Prof. McGonagal noticed this, but figured it would be pointless to ask them to stop, as they had done it every day since the term had started. 

After the class, Ron and Hermione were making out in the small break time between Transfiguration and D.A.D.A.. "We better go Ron, **kiss** or we'll be late," Hermione was saying, ruffling his luxurious fiery-red hair 

"Ok, **kiss** sure 'Mione," They headed for their next class, nearly running to make up for the lost time. They couldn't wait to see how their new teacher would be like.   


3_3_3_3_3_3_3_3_3_3   


Harry awoke with a splitting headache. He was used to this, having to experience relatively the same thing every time he faced his archenemy, but it still hurt. He slowly rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself up with his hands, his eyes closed. After getting over the nearly overwhelming nausea, he got into a sitting position, gently touching his batter face with his hands. He tried to open his eyes. The left one wouldn't open at all, and the right one was blurry. He got dizzy when he looked out of it. "Great, just great," he moaned to himself. It hadn't been that bad when he had woken up, that was for sure. He searched for his glasses, before remembering that Ron had broken them with his punch. He was practically blind, in pain, and late for class. No time for the Hospital Wing now. Standing with immense effort not to puke, he slowly got dressed. He managed to stumble into Defense Against the Dark Arts, no less than an hour late. 

Ms. Mariban stood at the front of the class, holding a cage in her hand and was mid-sentence when Harry walked in. He trudged to the back of the class, so less people would see him, but they all stared at Harry's interruption anyways. 

"Mr. Potter, I assume?" She sked him. He nodded dumbly. She smiled a charming smile at him and Harry fleetingly wondered how he could have ever thought Cho to be beautiful…but then, 

"Congratulations on your near defeat of the Dark Lord last year," she said as she turned back to the board. He instantly thought her to be uglier than Voldermort, and wished he could have disappeared that very instant. He could see Ron to the far left of him growing red with anger. Hermione was trying to calm him down, but it didn't help much. Harry didn't try to encounter Voldermort and live, it just sort of happened. He hated being famous just as much as Ron hated him for being it. He did feel sorry for Ron and didn't mean to be perfect. He tried to sympathize with him, but Ron wouldn't take it. 

Throughout Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ron shot Harry acid looks, and later in Charms, physically expressed his anger. They had to shoot muggle basketballs into hoops with their wands. Ron's "accidently" kept hitting Harry. Only his nimble Quiddich skills saved Harry from a few hard hits aimed right at his head. 

"Quit it, Ron. I know you don't have that bad of aim," he finally said. Ron just sent another ball at his head, missing it by millimeters, and colliding with Neville. 

"Oh! I'm sorry Neville! Harry has obviously lost his touch. I'll make sure he doesn't hit you again," he said. Ron had a cynical look in his eyes, and Harry prepared for the worst. Why was Ron becoming so violent and easily angered? Harry had been nice to him ever since he had figured out that Ron was jealous of him. Really, Ron should know better than that and Harry was surprised that Ron's jealousy had lasted for two months already. After class, Ron met him in the hallways, telling Hermione not to wait for him for lunch. He began to roll up his sleeves, showing well-defined muscles and a beautiful tan. His adroit blue eyes were sparkling with inner amusement. Harry knew he had no chance to run, as Ron's unequivocal strength was more than Harry could deal with on any day. 

"Time for a face correction…" Ron said. He felt compelled to beat Harry up, but he didn't know why. "Maybe I could rip that stupid scar right off your head…" He advanced at Harry, right arm cocked back and ready to strike, his gorgeous, supreme-in-every-way muscles flexing in anticipation. 

"MY GOD MAN! What are you doing?" Harry yelled. Ron's look of glee flickered for an instant. 

"Giving you what you deserve, Potter," said a drawing voice to the left of them. Ron and Harry turned to ind Draco. "Keep going, Weasley, I'll even help." 

"Bug-off Malfoy," Ron spat, temporarily forgetting Harry in order to battle his life-long foe. Ron turned to face Draco, stretching to his full height, his broad shoulders straitening and aligning with his perfectly formed back. Draco actually looked intimidated, Harry noticed. Draco, unlike Harry, had stayed a short, scrawny thing all throughout his schooling. His dad being so tall of course, this didn't make sense. Unless Lucius wasn't Malfoy's real father… 

"Rats, and I though you had finally decided to ditch this Potter filth." Malfoy walked off, Harry and Ron glaring after him in mutual loathing. Ron turned to Harry, still glaring. 

"Bye," he said curtly. And with that, Ron stalked off to breakfast, leaving Harry to ponder why Ron had begun to betray him so.   
  
  


**-***-***-***-***-***-***-**   


Hermione walked alone to lunch. Ron had said not to wait for him. She began to get worried, for Harry's sake. She knew that Ron's strong body (she knew every curve…) could bend Harry's easily (she didn't know his, but Harry didn't work our over the summer like Ron did ^-^). It had been ten minutes since she had last talked to him. Hermione was seriously considering leaving on the Student Transfer Program. She really wanted to go, first of all, and she thought it could do Ron some good if they were apart for a while. She wandered back to where they had talked earlier. He wasn't in sight. She sighed. What was wrong with Ron?   


**-***-***-***-***-***-***-**   
  


That night, the dreams began. Ron went to bed late, expecting the sweet rejuvenation of sleep, but he was instead bombarded with strange images. He couldn't make out what they were, just colored blobs that would move and flicker. He could occasionally hear a humming noise that would raise and fall in volume and pitch. It kept happening, every night becoming more and more distinct. Every time he would wake up suddenly, being dizzy, disoriented, and felling like he hadn't slept at all. Rings began to form under his eyes. It took him longer and longer to get himself out of bed. He began to get concerned when he couldn't even get himself to wake-up. He felt like he was barely in control of his body and had to make a huge effort just to conquer sleep and return from his dreams. 

Ron's dreams became more and more vivid. He could now make out the blobs. They were himself and Harry most of the time. Most of the dreams must have happened, because he remembered most of the situations. He would see himself and Harry arguing and fighting most of the time. Sometimes he would even see things that had happened years ago; Harry hiding from all the kids that wanted his autograph when he had won the Tri-Wizards Cup, Harry denying that he enter his name into the Goblet of Fire, and even the picture of Harry and Gilderoy Lockhart in the newspaper. Then there were the things Ron didn't remember. Like a vision of Harry tiptoeing across the age-line and putting his name in the Goblet of Fire... Like Harry laughing to Hermione about how poor Ron was and how funny his house looked... Harry at his Gringotts bank account, rolling over in gold and laughing about how Ron couldn't even stand on top of all his family's money combined, the stack would be too small. He began to become late for his classes, and would have a hard time concentrating an hour or so after he had woken up. He even went to the Hospital Wing, to get a dreamless sleep potion, but Mrs. Pomfrey didn't give that stuff out freely to students. 

He blamed Harry for his nightmares, not knowing whom else to blame. He didn't even consider that Voldermort would be involved at all. Or that Wormtail could have snuck into his dorm and put a Cursed Sleep spell on his bed. Or that some strange potion's vapor cloud had invaded his body and mind, altering his way of thinking? He wouldn't even dream (Voldie made sure of that) of being controlled by Voldermort in the slightest. Of course, how would he ever know if Voldermort wouldn't let him find out? 

**-***-***-***-***-***-***-**   
  


_.-`'-._.-`'-._.-`'-._.-`'-._.-`'-._.-`'-._.-`'-._.-`'-._.-`'-._.-`'-._.-`'-._.-`'-._.-`'-._.-`'-._.-`'-.___.o0   
Ok, yea. Next chapter will come soon. I've just hit writer's block and am considering changing the whole story… NE-Ways… It *should* get a better plot by next chapter. Harry….uh…Hmm. How should I say this without killing the suspense for the next (or the one after that, not sure yet) chapter? Well, Harry has a brush with death thx to Ron & Voldie… 


	4. In which Ron becomes more evil...

4a

Note: The HTML really got screwed up and it took me and hour or two to fix it. There might still be some HTML code left, so I apologize for it. Oh, and I also can't spell. Just to warn you...   
  


Today the transfer students would arrive. Harry got up and dressed quickly, assuming that breakfast would be cut short for the Coming Ceremony. Tomorrow he would have to do the same thing for the Hogwarts students' Leaving Ceremony. He felt his eye with gentle fingers. All the swelling was gone and most of the pain had left him. It was still black though. He entered the Great Hall to discover that it had gone through a great transformation. The tables were arranged towards the edges of the room and a raised platform stood in the center. Harry, and just about every other student in the Hall, was anxious with anticipation. He scanned the table for Ron, but remembered that they 'weren't friends anymore'. Harry then looked for Hermione, making sure Ron didn't prevent her leaving on the Transfer Program. It would be for the best if she left, but Ron would probably take it personally. He did too.   
  


Harry saw Ron come pouting and stomping in from the Griffendor hallway. An angry looking Hermione followed him soon. 'Yup, she must have told him,' Harry thought. He was glad Hermione was strong willed and wasn't intimidated by Ron's large (and quite beautiful) body. Ron would never raise his hand to Hermione, i>never/i>, but he still looked intimidating when he was mad. And Harry knew this from his recently xperienced fights with Ron. He took a seat next to Ginny and Neville. Ginny gave Harry a sympathizing look, knowing of Ron's unusual behavior. Harry looked up, noticed Dumbledore standing up, and quieted some of the talkative first years across from him, knowing a speech when he saw one. Dumbledore raised his hands for silence.   
  


"In two minutes from now, our transfer students shall arrive from their separate locations. Please welcome them with kindness, as they will likely be nervous," he said. He looked around proudly at his students. "Will everyone please raise to greet our new friends," he said, and everyone rose from their seats. Harry was surprised that there wasn't a long monologue speech, but didn't dwell too much on the problem. Dumbledore fiddled with his wand and mumbled something, making a piece of parchment appear out of the tip of his wand. He arranged his glasses onto the tip of his nose, and then down looked at the parchment. He cleared his throat then read,   


"Suzannah Spiffers," and no more than two seconds later, Suzannah appeared before the crowd. She had her wand pointed at a silver pebble in her hand. She looked around her, eyes wide, startled that the special portkey had worked so fast. They were continually developing new magical devices, and faster portkeys was just one of the many new products on the market now. Suzannah was wearing dark blue robes with red accents (on the collar and the edge of the bottom of her robe) with a golden clasp holding the front together, embossed with her school's crest (A blue eagle with a wand in it's claws and a wizard's hat on it's head, with red spark coming out of the wand). Under that she was wearing blue jeans and a T-shirt. Obviously from America. Harry could think of only three magical schools that he knew of in America. 

_ 'Hey, she's pretty,'_ he started to think, _'but not prettier than Cho Chang of course. Well, maybe she is…' _ he smiled to himself (causing Neville to give him a funny look and question his friend's sanity). _'Eeesh, better not let Cho hear your thoughts'_ he decided to himself and smiled once more. [a/n: It's fun to think to yourself, isn't it?]   
  


"Whoah," Suzannah said, obviously surprised at the large group of people. She turned in a circle and Harry noticed she was wearing black leather cowgirl boots. So she must be from the Texas Magic al Academy. Dumbledore smiled his happy little 'everything-will-be-just-fine' smile at her,   
  


"Welcome, Suzannah," he said. He began to applaud, and everyone joined in quickly, least they offend this newcomer. Suzannah smiled back at Dumbledore, then walked to the edge of the platform. She hopped down and (at Albus's gesture) took a seat at the Hufflepuff table. Dumbledore peered at the list again and read out the next name,   


"Ezekiel Hernandez." The young man appeared in the center of the platform, holding his wand at a pebble, just like Suzannah. Every girl in the room (who had even the least sense of who was good looking) let out a synchronized and astonished "Oh, wow!" Ezekiel smiled a charming smile (second only to Ron's) and all the girls gasped in awe. This was possibly the hottest man alive (besides Ron). Harry noticed even Malfoy looking the guy over. He burst out laughing. He had always suspected that Draco 'swung that way'……   


_ (a/n: **Sorry all you Draco lovers out there, I just had to add that in there. Draco's a sexy babe… maybe I'll write a fanfic later with him not liking other men : ) **)_   


Ezekiel gazed around the room with astounding light blue crystal eyes that became almost clear when he looked strait at you. He gave Hermione a long, smiling look and she couldn't help but blush. Good thing Ron didn't notice… Dumbledore guided Ezekiel to a table (Griffendor) and got him a seat (that just happened to be across from Hermione and Ron). Ron did notice this, however, and gave Ezekiel a steady glare. His constant glare let him see Ezekiel's glance continually returning to Hermione. He looked away from Ezekiel, beginning to get angry. Did he really think she would fall for such a melon-headed moron? He looked at Hermione and was stunned at what he saw. She was actually enjoying this chum's attention! Ron looked away, disgusted. Alright, that's it: he'd be ok with Hermione leaving now.   
  


"Oh _Hermione_, **honey**, could you pass the salt?" He said, trying to divert her attention. She took her eyes of Ezekiel for a moment.   


"What did you say Ron?"   


Ron sighed in exasperation. He leaned over and kissed Hermione, quite passionately. He was worried that she didn't like him anymore. He started getting _real_ worried,but she kissed him back with equal…er…force, and he was sure that he was still in her good graces. He then drew back finally and took a deep breath (It was quite a long kiss had lasted so long he had begun to get dizzy from lack of oxygen). He could tell Hermione was dizzy too, by the look on her face. She also blushed at having kissed Ron back with such passion.   
  


"***ahem*** So, how was your day Hermione?" Ron asked her with a smile. She grinned back, apologetic for having oogled Ezekiel. Ron didn't mind anymore though, because he knew the she still loved him. (aww……_*sniff*_)   


"Wonderful, Ron, just wonderful." She reached for his hand under the table. They held hands all throughout the ceremony. Finally, after Sharra Marcela, Rodger Walkman and Rachel Calvin were introduced, everyone gave a last round of applause and then ran out of the Great Hall to enjoy their free day.   
  


**-***-***-***-***-***-***-**   


Sharra Marcela look back at the young man she had been eye-balling for the past ten minutes. Man was he _hot_. He had taken off his robe and cloak too (it was hot that day) and was wearing the uniform shirt and pants. His shirt was obviously too small for him (Poor Ron couldn't afford a new one yet), but that just outlined his well formed body all the more. She watched as he yawned and then stretched. He started talking again to the two people next to him. 

"Ok, here goes nothing…' She ran up to the boy, next to the black haired kid and the brown haired chic. She interrupted their conversation and asked Ron, 

"Excuse me, but what's your name?"   


"Uh…Ron. Ron Weasley. May I ask **why**?" Sharra looked to either side of her, then back to Ron.   


"Well, _Ron_…" She smiled, she couldn't help it. "I was going to   
say… **_Enlevez votre chemise!_**" she yelled and then danced away with a fit of   
giggles. Haha! Her plan worked.   
Now only if he would actually do it…   
  
  


======================----======================   
  


Ron looked around him, not sure if he was at the correct meeting place. He had been promised in his dreams some real friends. This is where he had been told to come. Soon other robed figures appeared around him. He felt his himself step out of the shadows. His body moved almost as if it weren't in his control and his thoughts kept returning to the same two   
ideas: **_Harry is bad._**   
**_ Voldermort is good._**   


"And **why** should I hate my best friend, and then welcome the devil into my home?" he asked his mind aloud. It didn't reply, but just re-sent him the message he had heard all week. 'Join us --your family. You will find out just how much you will appreciate the power we can give you. Join us, and you we will solve all problems. Harry is a fool. But you are smart and can rise above all else.' So Ron did what he thought was his only option--and joined them, his new family. He felt like he had no choice anyways. He didn't know he could fight his own mind. Besides, how could he?   
  


His mind told him he was finally glad to be able to belong somewhere.   
Stupid mind.   
  


**-***-***-***-***-***-***-**   


Hey everyone, sorry this took so long to put up here. I was gone for two weeks. I'm gonna be gone for another month, so   
sorry for the delay. I'll try to get part five up soon, but I only have a few days. 

Please Review!   
  



	5. WHAT?! Did Ron just *do* that??!?!

5a   
o///> ---That's a fish, incase you didn't know :)   
  
  
  


Ron walked down the boy's staircase that morning and into the common room. A new cascade of nightmares had invaded his brain that night and were still fresh in his mind. He looked like he hadn't slept. He found Harry and Hermione, taking advantage of their free Saturday by playing a game of exploding snap. *Why* did she have to be playing now, especially with *him*. He wanted to talk to her and missed all of her attentions. His nightmares were becoming unbearable and he wanted Hermione's help to try and rid himself of them. Ron grew spiteful of Harry, and even Hermione. He did miss Harry's friendship, but was also glad to be rid of it. He had so much more time; not having to spend his every free moment in the library looking up hard-to-find things, finding out dangerous mysteries, and fighting evil. All he needed was some support, and now his reinforcements were playing exploding snap. Why didn't they see he *needed* them? He went to sulk in the corner. Fred and George came bouncing in, dripping snow and mud all over the carpet in the process (Filch would kill them for that later), and laughing like mad.   


"Common Ron, get outside and have some fun," Fred said, noticing Ron's furrowed brow and sneer. Ron turned his head away from Harry and just glared. Fred shrugged, "Suit yourself," he said, determined not to let his brother's little hissy-fit --and increasingly bad attitude-- spoil his good mood.   


"Harry, Hermione… you guys should have a go at the lake. It's frozen up good," George said to the two. Hermione placed the last of her cards onto the structure, but knocked another in the process. The thing exploded in her face.   


"Sure George, what a great idea," she replied, rubbing her singed eyebrows. She took her wand from her pocket and transfigured her and Harry pairs of skates. Ron wanted to join, and almost said so, but since Harry was going… Stupid Harry, he ruins everything. Ron remembered his dreams. "… Harry, we need a Prefect's help……… can't have you collapsing ……… your money…er…situation……… noticed you didn't have one in class ……… *a vision of Harry rolling in gold and laughing at Ron*..…" Ron could feel a little mental tug pointing the blame --for everything wrong in life-- straight at Harry. It was all Harry's fault. All of it. So *that's* what his mind had been trying to tell him all this time... Ron easily accepted the idea (that it was his subconscious mind's idea, and not his controlled-by-Voldie's mind idea's [not that he would know of that yet] ;) and continued to wallow in self-pity. Ron watched Harry and Hermione leave, swinging their skates as they did so. 'Hermione didn't say goodbye,' Ron thought, 'She didn't even look back…' 

"Good bye Hermione!" He yelled, running out the portrait hole and hoping she would at least reply, but she was out of earshot. Ron leaned against the wall, and then slumped to the ground. Now Hermione wouldn't even say goodbye -and all Harry's fault too. Ron stood up and walked slowly back to the common room.   


*-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-*   
  


The sound of people gleefully laughing finally got to Ron, and he went to the window to close it. He really couldn't do his homework with all that happy noise going on. He stopped in front of the window and looked at who was creating all that racket. Harry and Hermione were skating on the lake, making circles and figure eights and having a great time. He watched as Cho Chang put on her skates and joined them. *'It all came back to Harry, didn't it?'* His mind began to think to itself. He couldn't even have a few hours of peace without Harry annoying him somehow. Without thinking (because he wasn't the one to issue the order), Ron slipped his hands into his robes and found his wand. He took it out and looked at it. It was chipped, scratched, and in a filthy condition. He, unlike rich-boy Harry, couldn't afford "Herbert's Handy Wand Polish" and had tried to live without it. That just couldn't work for seven years, and it was old to begin with. He could practically see the years of accumulated dust all over it. He stood there thinking for a moment. He could end this madness. Right here and now. The Owlery was looking pretty reasonable. A good 5-6 stories to get a nice long scream in before finally hitting the ground… But no, he didn't think Hermione would appreciate her boyfriend killing himself. There was just no honor in that. He looked once more at Harry, wishing *_he_* could be the one down there, having all the fun. He hadn't laughed in what? A week? And that was only because Draco had cursed Harry's hand so that he kept hitting himself in the face, and he soon had a big welt (which he still kept hitting). She would never know if he killed Harry, especially if it looked like an accident. *'That's right boy…she would never know…'* Woah, what the... Where did _that_ come from? Ron took a quick look around himself, but he was the only one there. Where did that voice come from? It sounded like it came from inside his head… Then that though struck him again, ringing in his brain like a chime. He could get Harry back for everything, right now.   


'A nice and simple solution,' he though to himself. Wait... was that _his_ though? Or someone else's? Ron didn't usually think about killing his friends... He felt himself stick his wand out the window and point it towards the lake. He didn't feel in control of his own body, but it didn't quite feel like someone had possessed it either *'Do it…' * his mind commanded. Well, you da' boss… 

"Dissentorum!" Ron whispered. He watched as the ice cracked below Harry's feet. He saw Hermione screaming.… 

"Oh my God… What have I done?" He gasped, now in complete control of himself (he had never completely lost it, but it sure felt that way), then took off running to the portrait hole.   


*-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-*   
  


_Harry was plunged into coldness. Utter, sense-depleting coldness-- like millions of knives stabbing the flesh. He tried to scream, but his breath had been torn from his body by the shock. He struggled to find the surface. Which way was up? His eyes weren't working properly… He felt his limbs going numb, slowing their motion as he tried to save himself. His lungs screamed for oxygen. He knew he must get out soon, or else… His arms became entangled in his robes, his heavy skates weighing him down. He was sinking. He could see freedom, just above his head, but couldn't manage to pull himself up to it. This was it. He was going to die. He felt his vision slipping away from him, slowly darkening. 'Now I get to meet my parents...' he though, and then blacked out._   
  


*-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-*   


Hehe, Cliffhanger...mwahah! Please Review! I live off reviews! (yes, pathetic, I know!) 


	6. Of clashing emotions and a cold winter n...

6a

Cho Chang pulled Harry's cold, lifeless body from the lake and, with shaking fingers, dragged him to the snow banks at the edges of the lake. He couldn't be dead… He just couldn't. She couldn't loose him; it would be like Cedric's death all over again...   


"Hermione!" She screamed, "Go get a teacher! Hurry!" Hermione didn't need to be told twice. She took off at full speed, nearly crashing into Ron, who had just exited the castle. Cho looked Harry over. No pulse, no breathing. Cho, unlike most kids at Hogwarts, had a job over the summer at Sudman's Country Club Pool, and was a registered lifeguard. She knew exactly what to do. She tilted his head back, placing her hands on his chin and forehead as she did so, and covered his blue lips with hers. She wasted no time, knowing every second counted. She began CPR-- alternating between breathing air into his lungs and pumping life into his heart.   


Harry came back to life with a body-wrenching jolt. He took one almighty gulp of air, then retched. Cho, who was expecting this, turned him on his side to help him breathe. He eventually expelled all the water he had managed to suck in (between coughing fits and trying to breath). She let him catch his breath before rolling him onto his back again.   


"Are you ok Harry?" she asked him with a shaky voice, amazed that her CPR had actually worked. She had never had to use it before.   


"I'm… *cough* fine… *cough cough*…" He began to shiver from the cold. 

"Oh, Harry, you were down so long… and I…I thought…," her face was etched with concern and worry. She looked like she was about to cry. Harry saw her face and tried to comfort her. 

"No, I'm fine now *cough *. Thanks. You saved my *cough* life…," She burst into tears. 

"I can't believe that didn't kill you…" she said, tears beginning to stream down her face. 

"I _*am*_ the boy who live, remember?" he said quietly. He smiled meekly up at her, and then broke into another coughing fit. Neither he, nor Cho, noticed Ron standing to the side of them, breathing hard from his running. A look of distasted crossed Ron's face. He had almost regretted what he had done. Almost, but his mind told him it was the right thing to do, and you can't sanely argue with your mind now, can you? 

"Oh, Harry," Cho pulled Harry into a tight embrace, drenching her whole front side. She almost didn't let go, but she saw Harry's face begin to purple. She let go immediately, fearing she had resurrected him from a watery grave, just to strangle him again. Harry lay there gasping for breath (again ;). 

"Jeeze, watch it there Cho," he said, giving her a small grin. She noticed him shivering and still blue lips, and was on her feet immediately. 

"We better get you to the castle. You could get hypothermia… Oh no, I left my wand in my other robes…" She pulled him up onto his feet by his arms (she had quite some muscles from Quiddich) and helped him keep his balance. "Here, lean on my shoulder. Let's get those legs moving, common now." Harry was having trouble walking with his still unresponsive limbs. They proceeded as fast as he could hobble up to the castle. Ron stayed behind, standing there and watching them. They were almost to the door when Dumbledore burst through it, a look of immense grief on his face, followed closely by Hermione. He saw the two and relief replaced his worry. 

"Thank Merlin, Harry, you're alive…," Dumbledore had become almost fatherly in his dealings with Harry and had feared the worst when Hermione had come bursting into his office. 

"He just needs to heat up, that's all," Cho told the headmaster. Dumbledore nodded, and moved aside so Harry and Cho could pass. Dumbledore shot Ron a look, a weird expression on his face. 'He couldn't /know/ could he?' Ron though. Hermione, too gave him an odd look, before heading inside. Ron stood where he was, glancing from the now cracked lake to the door. Should he have done that? Sure, Harry was a jerk, but did that mean he should die for it? He was shaking, but it wasn't from the cold. Ron couldn't make up his mind, he was so confused. He stayed thinking for a few minutes, watching a snowflake drift down in a silent dance. Then he turned, a single tear running down his cheek, and walked through the great double doors.   


*-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-*   


"Ow!" Ron screamed, grabbing his left arm. The whole Defense class turned around to stare at him. Hermione raised an eyebrow in his direction. Ron's eyes grew wide as he realized what the pain must mean. He quickly let go of his arm. 

"Ron, are you ok dear?" Professor Mariban asked him. 

"Uh, yeah…fine…muscle spasm…need more protein…," he began to quickly mumble, trying not to look suspicious, though doing quite the opposite. "Can I go to Mrs. Pomfrey…please? To get…uh…protein?" 

"Sure, Ron…" she said slowly as if he was going psychotic. "But I think someone better accompany you… can't have you collapsing…" 

"/Why/ would I collapse?" Ron asked, beginning to get irritated. He didn't like Ms. Mariban very much any more. 

"Well, one thing can lead to another and…You get back here young man!" Ron had tried to sneak out. His arm was really hurting him. It felt as if a hot iron was branding him. 

"Ok, ok, fine whatever…" He started shifting from foot to foot. He wanted to scream out load with the pain. Stupid Master must need him for something…   


**-***-***-***-***-***-***-** 

Hehe, more sort-of soon. I have a better idea of the plot now :) 

Please Review!   



	7. Ron fixes his mistakes... but is it soon...

  
Sorry this was so short! I've been very busy, I'll try better next time :)   
  


Ms. Mariban finally handed Ron a slip and he had a very hard time not taking off running right then. He slowly walked to the door, turned the knob, and closed it gently behind him. Then he took off full speed down the hall, not caring who he might run into. He skidded across one of the many rug-ed floors and tripped over his own feet.   


"Ahh!" WHUM! His face hit the floor and he twisted his ankle while he fell. _ 'Errg... this is just getting worst and worst,'_ Ron thought to himself. Oh, how his arm hurt. Given a nice, sharp saw, Ron would have rather cut off his arm than suffer what he was feeling. Well, maybe not, but he was getting close to that point. He dragged himself to his feet and limped down the hall. The pain was getting to a nauseating point, and Ron found it hard not to throw up. He felt his face and could feel a nice, big bump growing there. He took his hand away, but caught a glimpse of it in the torch-light. _ 'Oh, great, now my nose is bleeding,'_. *sigh* 'Master' better have a good reason to call him. _Wait a minute._ Since when did he call Voldermort _master_? Ron didn't have a master, he acted on his own-- not under the order of some crazy old goon. He paused once he was on the first floor, near a suit of armour, wiping his brow with his robe cuff. _'Come to think of it, Harry's not that bad of a guy. I mean, he did try to save my life that one time...' _ [**see a/n below**]   
"What a great idea. I can't believe I've been such a **moron** all this time," he said to himself. "And poor Hermione!" He had been taking his own problems out with his own friends!! And with that in mind, Ron turned around and headed back to his classroom. He didn't notice that his arm had stopped hurting. He would try to make amends with Harry tomorrow, but now he _reeeeealy_ had to get back to class.   


-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-   


Voldermort sat on his high throne, thoroughly miff-ed. He had lost his hold on the Weasel child! Using the kid's jealousy as a weakness had been working out quite nicely. But nooooo, the child had to decide it wasn't JEALOUS anymore... _*sigh* _Why is it that he, The Dark Lord for pete's sake, would have such a hard time controling a mere teenager? What was Ron doing at this moment, anyways? Probably telling the world how Voldermort had tried to brainwash him. He would need to find a new way of controling the child. His placement next to a certain Harry Potter would help greatly in any evil plans. He'd just have to make Ron win back Harry's trust-- an easy thing to do when it was obvious Harry missed his best friend. Voldermort took out Ron's old wand again and twirled it in the air, muttering some long ago forgotten spell under his breath. A small, purple cloud came out from the tip and slowly formed into a sherical shape. Wormtail sat whimpering in the corner, scared that his master would lash out at him in fury. The cloud slowly formed a flat surface, hovering vertically. A blury scene soon appeared, getting continually clearer by the moment. Volderdermort's features suddenly lit up with glee. _Well now, what's this I see?_ In the scene, you could now see Ron and Hermione kissing each other, and then Hermione walking up to a stage. 

"Hurry Wormtail! Bring me my spellbook!" Wormtail shot out of the throne room and came back with a withed, crusty book. Voldermort snatched the book from Wormtail (who squeeled at the sudden movement of his master). "Where is it? Where..." his voice dropped to low muttering as Voldermort quickly flipped through the pages. "Ah! Here it is!" Voldermort said the incantation in a rush, barely mastering the complicated accents and gutteral sounds required by the spell. His face cracked with a twisted smile, then he tossed the book to Wormtail. Much evil laughter followed. Wormtail had barely enough time to read the spell's name before he had to run off for more of his Master's bidding: "Rumpo veneficus maligo-are." -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-   
  


The next day was the Leaving Ceremony. All the students were gathered in the Great Hall, where the same plateform from the other day was placed yet again. Ron gave Hermione a final hug and kiss before she had to join the other transfer students at the stage. She felt so much better, now that Ron had told her his revelation. Of coarse, he had left out that whole "Voldermort" bit. He though Hermione would have freaked out if she knew Ron had been 'sort-of' working for the Dark Lord (however against his will it may have been). Finally, as it was Hermione's turn to leave, she blew Ron a kiss (which he caught) and grabbed a portkey. She pointed her wand at the small silver stone and said, "Excedo." And in a small (and highly unclimatic) flash of white, and she was gone. 

********************** 

Hermione kissed Ron and then walked up to take her place. "Hemione Granger," Dumbldore called. He smiled an incouraging at her, then handed her the Portkey. She almost forgot the spell, but then it came to mind. _"Excedo,"_ she whispered, and a white light engulfed her. She remembered to take a big breath before she went and closed her eyes so swirling dust wouldn't get into them. Oh, how she hoped she would like her new temperary school! She opened her eyes once she could feel that the spell was done. She almost screamed. A pair of blood-red eyes were starring straight at her own. It took her only a second more to register the snake-like face and the unmistakeable evil laughter--_ Voldermort_. She screamed.   
  
  


**[a/n I don't know if Harry ever did save Ron's life, but I'm sure it could happen]**   
If you're too lazy to see what the spell means by using a latin translator, email me at rory2@hehe.com 

~~Pleeeease review! Even if you hate it!~~   
  
  



End file.
